


Looking Back

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Cassie stands with Kara watching the latest generation of Titans practice





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Looking Back

“It’s strange to watch them isn’t it,” Kara asked as they stood on the hill watching the latest generation of titans practice. “I mean it’s kind of amazing how many names get reused in our business.”

“I know what you mean every week it seems like an old friend’s name shows up with some new person behind the mask.” She watched her own hand-picked replacement as the dark skinned young female meta easily ran the obstacle course. “I’m just glad I found my own replacement when Diana handed over the Wonder woman identity to me.” She couldn’t help but giggle. “I mean poor Conner had nothing to do with the new Superboy.”

Kara joined her in laughing. “I still can’t believe how bent out of shape he got when it turned out the new guy can’t even really fly only jump extremely far.” Kara was smiling and Cassie relaxed at moments like this she could forget all the heart ache of the last few years and just remember how happy she and Kara were.

Almost as if summoned by their discussion about him, Conner touched down behind them. “I see that practice is going well so far.” She felt like rolling her eyes. “How’s that kid I’m only tolerating doing?”

“Conner, give it up we know you do more than tolerate the kid now.” Kara said annoyance clear in her voice. “I mean you can pretend you’re annoyed that he just declared himself the new super boy but didn’t you once declare yourself superman?”

“I will be someday,” Conner said with a smile. “Just as soon as Clark decides to retire and settle down.” She tuned her girlfriend and Conner out to focus on the rest of the training. She wondered sadly which of them would grow up to be world famous heroes and which ones would have thief lives tragically cut short.

“It’s worth it, isn’t it?” She asked the two bickering kryptonians after a moment. “I mean this whole hero business.” She wasn’t surprised to see her question had thrown them. “I mean I was just thinking that if their titans are anything like ours some of them won’t make it to the big leagues.”

“No, some of them won’t.” Conner said darkly. “But it is worth it those kids are all going to try being heroes with or without permission and this way they stand a better chance than a lot of the other wannabees.”

“Conner’s being blunt but accurate,” Kara said looking down at them. “I certainly made my share of mistakes when I first got started and Conner’s list is longer than pretty much anyone’s.” She had to laugh as Conner swung a playful blow at her. “What’s brought this on anyway I thought you were looking forward to seeing how the new titans did?”

“I found an old picture of the team a few days ago,” She looked away from them as she brought it up. “It was hard to see the folks who aren’t hear any more smiling up at me out of an old photo.” She watched them look away uncomfortable. “But your right it is worth it.” She said giving Kara a smile and doing her best to believe it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
